Viver pelo amor ou pela guerra?
by Sandrinha Sumeragi
Summary: Um fic com Quatre. Uma nota importante: Esse é um fic não Yaoi do Quatre, portanto se você só curte ele numa situação dessa, nem leia.


**Uma nota importante:** Esse é um fic não Yaoi do Quatre, portanto se você só curte ele numa situação dessa, nem leia. **** **** **** ****

****

****

**Viver pelo Amor ou pela Guerra?**

****

Encontrando-se numa das varandas da mansão, Dorothy observava atentamente as pessoas que se encontravam na festa. Sua veste, que era de linho pouco transparente, chamava a atenção de quem a visse. 

Distraidamente olhou outros convidados que se reuniam em grupos, conversando alegremente. A festa era uma comemoração do decimo sexto aniversário de Relena. 

_"Como pode; uma simples festa reunir tantas pessoas sem nada em comum num único lugar", _pensa ela, demonstrando descontentamento de ter que participar do aniversário de Relena.

Fazendo movimentos leves, ela se volta em direção ao interior da mansão. Quando, sem perceber, acaba indo de encontro com Quatre. Ele olhou-a espantado. Não esperava encontra-la ali.

- Ora, vejam só... Um dos pilotos do Gundam. Porque será que não estou surpresa de encontra-lo aqui nessa festa? 

- Oi... Desculpe eu... não sabia que você se encontrava nesse lugar. 

- Não sabia? Como não? Eu estou morando nessa mansão... Pensei que todos nessa casa sabia disso. (disse num tom de voz cínico e zombeteiro) 

- Não... Não é isso que... bom, eu falo... 

Tentava ele dizer algo mas não conseguia. Começou a tremer, com o rosto em brasa. 

_"Eu não sei o que dizer... Dorothy não é uma pessoa muito calma e...eu estou com medo de dizer algo que a ofenda", _pensa ele, olhado-a sem pestanejar.

- Esqueça! Eu entendi. O que veio fazer nesse lugar? Também queria ficar sozinho?

- Não... Eu estava indo em direção ao salão principal pois... é onde a maioria dos pilotos se encontram nesse momento. Voc está aqui, nesse lugar, para ficar sozinha? Não acho isso muito bom... Se me permitir, posso te fazer companhia? (perguntava ele, confuso. Não compreendia a grande coragem que acabara de adquirir naquele momento para dirigir algumas palavras a mais para Dorothy.)

Ela olhou para o lado e se moveu bruscamente em direção a sacada da varanda. Transmitiu um olhar vazio em direção aos céus. Sem ousar fitá-la diretamente; mas, discretamente, notou o quanto ela estava bonita. Ousou ficar. E guiou-se em sua direção. Ao se aproximar de Derothy, percebeu que seu coração estava no ponto de se fundir de seu peito; tendo a impressão de que seu corpo já não o obedecia mais.

- Que coisa, não? Uma grande guerra para acontecer e eles inventam de comemorar aniversário. (comenta Dorothy, que olhava com reprovação ao evento que acontecia do lado de fora da mansão.)

Quatre pensou por um instante. Podia ele ver que Dorothy era uma pessoa triste. Sentia isso ao olha-la. 

- Isso é bom pois... pode-se mudar muita coisa com uma festa. (disse ele) 

- Por exemplo...

- Opiniões.

- Desde quando uma festa muda opiniões? E de que opiniões você se refere? (perguntou ela, num tom sério)

Sentindo-se contra parede, Quatre se apavora. Ele não compreende como Dorothy poderia lhe transmitia um olhar tão sem emoção. Mesmo assim, manteve-se firme diante dela; decidiu aproximar-se mais. 

- Podemos mudar opiniões que geram discórdia para opiniões de paz e união. (afirmou ele)

Mostrando-se irritada.

- Oh sim! Eu tinha me esquecido... que estou conversando com um pacifista! Só tipos como você mesmo para falar tantas besteiras! 

Começando a sentir-se desconfortável, Dorothy decide se distanciar de Quatre. Que por um intuito, ele a impede de sair de perto dele segurando sua mão.

- Por que faz isso? Por que quer se manter tão distante das pessoas? 

Resistindo ela a sua súbita aproximação, declarou:

- Do que está falando? E solte a minha mão!

- Você nunca compreenderá o que digo pois... fechou seu coração. Não aceita que ninguém se chegue a você. 

- E desde quando isso é algo tão ruim assim? 

- Eu a entendo. Como vai compreender e aceitar algo que nunca se permitiu ter. (ao terminar de dizer essas palavras, com um ar triste, ele a solta.)

- Você fala demais!! Quem é você para achar que pode me dizer essas coisas?! Limite-se a somente pilotar o Gundam. (disse ela friamente)

Nesse momento, Relena passa pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal e percebe que Dorothy não estava só naquele lugar. E decide observar o que acontecia sem ser notada. Sem perceber a presença de Relena, Quatre continuou...

- Sinto muito... Eu não queria te deixar assim. 

- Não pense que me atingiu! Você não é nada pra chegar a esse ponto! (exclamou Dorothy, zangada.)

Irritada pelo fato de perceber a ousadia nas palavras de Quatre, ela decidi sair de perto dele; esquecendo-se portanto da pequena elevação que tem no chão entre a varanda e a entrada da casa. Com isso acaba quebrando o salto de seu sapato e cai. 

- Ai! Minha perna. (ela deu um gemido e pôs a mão num dos pés.)

Quatre vai ao seu socorro.

- Calma! Vou ajuda-la!

- Não quero! Vai embora! Não preciso de sua ajuda! (disse ela tirando suas mãos de seu pé.)

- Não diga isso... 

Ele rapidamente pega uma água gelada que tinha por perto e molha o pedaço de pano que rascou de sua própria roupa. E mesmo com a insistência de Dorothy em não deixa-lo ajuda-la, ele pôs o pano úmido em seu tornozelo.

- Toda vez que estou perto de você é este desastre!! (disse ela)

Quatre segura uma de suas mãos com firmeza e a olha bem de perto.

- Chega Dorothy! Eu não estou querendo guerrear com você! Só quero ajuda-la! Olha para o seu tornozelo... ele pode começar a inchar!

- E isso foi culpa sua!!

- Se você tivesse saído com mais calma, teria prestado atenção no que fazia... e não teria se machucado!

- E se você não tivesse me deixado estressada, com raiva e magoada... isso não teria acontecido!(exclamou ela indignada)

Quatre não continuou mais o assunto. Permitindo-a que visse em seus olhos o carinho que sentia por ela. Atormentando-a.

_"Por que ele olha assim pra mim? Será que ele não percebe que não quero isso? Que não posso sentir o que ele está querendo me transmitir? Eu não posso tê-lo perto de mim! Mas agora eu não consigo me desviar...eu... não consigo sair daqui. Alguém, por favor, me ajude. Não o quero perto de mim... não quero que ele mude o que sou... Pois eu não posso mudar! Não posso!!_

__

__

De tudo que acontecia ali entre eles, nenhum dos dois foram capazes de perceber que estavam sendo observados por Relena. Que há tempos tinha perdido todo o interesse de ir ao salão principal para cumprimentar os pilotos. 

- Perdoe-me Dorothy... por tudo que lhe disse. Eu não tinha esse direito. 

Estando ela sentada no chão; deitou-se. Permitindo-o continuar a envolver seu pé com o pano úmido. Cortesmente ele evitou olha-la daquele jeito; deitada e para ele tão acessivel. Agitando seu coração. Discretamente a olhava, notando os traços perfeitos de seu corpo. Então foi como se o tempo parasse. Quando ele olhou seus olhos azuis, seus lábios indecisos entre dizer algo ou se manter em silencio, ele passou a entender o que sentia seu coração naquele instante que estava tão próximo dela. 

Dorothy fechou olhos e sentou-se. Olhou-o pensativa. Notara que a pouca dor que sentia ao cair, já havia passado. 

- Já está melhor; obrigada. (disse-lhe ponderadamente.)

Pôs-se de pé mas desequilibrou-se. Sendo amparada por Quatre. Ele em silencio tentava respeitosamente ajudá-la. 

- Bom... (olhou o sapato com o salto solto no chão) acho que terei que jogar esse sapato fora; não me serve mais. (disse ela, ignorando o fato de estar com seus braços em volta do pescoço de Quatre... o que não o incomodava.)

- Acho que você precisa repousar. Seu pé pode piorar se não se cuidar. (disse ele afavelmente)

Ainda presente, Relena observava tudo. Havia perdido totalmente o interesse de ir ao salão principal. Quando de repente Duo sai do salão principal e avista Relena de longe. Curioso, vai até ela. Relena percebe sua aproximação e vai até ele impedindo-o de ver o que acontecia entre Quatre e Dorothy.

- Duo, que bom que veio na minha festa. 

- De forma alguma eu perderia. Mas me diga, o que estava fazendo? Tem algo errado? (disse Duo, que procurava saber o que tinha naquele lugar; e sem sucesso. Ele não consegue se aproximar do local pois Relena o impede pedindo sua companhia até o salão. Ele, alegremente, aceita.)

- Em falar nisso... não tou querendo ser chato mas... hehehehe... =P cadê os docinhos dessa festa? 

- Não serviram nada para vocês no salão? (perguntou ela surpresa)

- Ah sim... uns troços de comer que achei bem estranho... hehehe... Mas eu queria mesmo uns doces; principalmente brigadeiros. (falou ele com um olhar cômico) 

- Sim... sim. Pode deixar. (ela sorriu) Verei o que faço... 

Ainda na varanda, Dorothy tentava ver se o sapato ainda tinha salvação; notou-se que não e com uma das mãos o joga num canto. Quatre ainda a segura em seus braços, pois ela não podia firma o pé no chão sem que doesse. 

Carregando-a ele caminha em direção a um dos quartos da mansão que ao entrar já se via fofas almofadas ao chão. O quarto era bastante majestoso com paredes cujos tijolos de esmaltes de diversas cores refugiam. 

Colou-a na cama mas ela abraçou-o apertado por um instante e depois foi largando-o gentilmente. Ele decide ficar ali perto dela. 

Não resistindo a situação de estar tão perto de Dorothy, ele decide tocar suavemente seu rosto, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela encosta o corpo no dele e percebe que seu calor e entontecedor e maravilhoso. 

Ela rapidamente o beija, deixando-o surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante em si mesmo; ao ponto de retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade que ela o beijava. 

Estirando-se sobre a cama, Dorothy permitiu que Quatre fosse ainda mais além... Ele puxou o tecido de seu vestido para o lado e colocou sua mão em contato com seu peito nu. Sentia ele o macio e frescor de sua pele.

Para eles aquela noite tornou-se silenciosa e longa... Esquecendo-se totalmente que estavam numa festa. Os dois já não queriam saber de nada que estivesse acontecendo do lado de fora daquele quarto. 

Na manhã seguinte...

Do lado de fora ouvia-se muitas vozes e ruído de rodas... fazendo com que Quatre despertasse. Olhou para Dorothy que se encontrava ao seu lado; despenteada e abraçada a ele. Passou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos dela. Gostava de vê-la assim, parecia-lhe mais acessível do que quando os cabelos louros estavam em boa ordem acima das orelhas e o rosto coberto de rouge. Ele levantou-se, colocou a calça e foi até a janela ver o que acontecia. Notou ele, ao olhar pela janela, movimento de pessoas; principalmente soldados que estavam presentes na residência de Relena. Entristecendo-se.

Despertando-se e lançando um olhar na direção de Quatre, que se encontrava encostado na parede perto da janela principal do quarto; Dorothy levantou e, cobrindo-se com um lençol, foi em sua direção. 

Observou o que acontecia do lado de fora da casa, e em seguida fechou os olhos. Ela sentia uma sensação nova e horrível. Podia ela ouvir a batida descompassada de seu coração. 

Quatre, silencioso, observou-a pensativamente.

- Sinto muito pela minha incapacidade para mostrar o que sou. Não sou um bom guerreiro como você gostaria que eu fosse. Sou apenas um piloto do MS G-Sandrock, disse ele, ponderadamente.

Ela não tinha coragem para encara-lo diretamente. Estava confusa com tudo que havia acontecido entre eles dois. Mas sabia ela, com todo seu coração, que ele a amava. Não tinha duvidas. E que chamais esqueceria a noite que passaram juntos. Ela queria dizer-lhe que não era preciso mudar pois ela o amava. Queria dizer-lhe que sempre acreditou em suas palavras... em sua fé por um mundo sem lutas. Mas não lhe vinha coragem... 

- Existem guerreiros fortes e valentes de ambos os lados, e existe a honra de combater em ambos os exércitos. (apertava ela com uma das mãos o lençol que a cobria. E continuou... ) Não é uma guerra entre bons e maus. É uma guerra entre forças que lutam pelo mesmo poder... e quando este tipo de batalha começa, demora mais que as outras para terminar. (Dizia ela essas palavras sentindo-se culpada.)

- Sim... Dorothy. (chegando mais para perto dela e abraçando-a) Mas na verdade... eu considero tudo isso; cruel.

- Eu chamaria de... inevitável. S existir vencedor se aquele que enfrentar esse inevitável, o fizer da melhor forma possível. Da forma que achar certo.

Ao se distancia dele, Dorothy, começa a se vestir. Estando ela já vestida, nota que Quatre se aproxima. Virou-se e o olhou de frente. Percebeu ele que Dorothy não estava tão distante como antes. 

- Eu não sei aonde iremos parar com tudo isso mas... o estarei esperando. ( ao terminar de dizer estas palavras, Dorothy moveu-se para fora do quarto.) 

Antes que ela pudesse imaginar, ele alcançou-a entes que cruzasse a soleira da porta e beijou-a uma vez mais. E muito mais vezes ele a beijava, satisfazendo toda a sua vontade e desejo de ficar sempre com ela. Não queria pensar que um dos inevitáveis da guerra fosse perdê-la. 

Movendo lentamente seus lábios sobre a face dele, Dorothy, sussurra algumas palavras. Com um leve sorrido que demostrava uma certeza de algo, Quatre lhe beija e lhe diz suas ultimas palavras daquele momento... 

"Meu coração estará sempre a procura do seu." 

Cinco anos depois...

A guerra havia terminado. Muitas coisas tinha-se normalizado nas colônias. 

Quatre estava em uma de suas casas; na varanda do segundo andar com sua esposa que lhe falava incansavelmente de tudo que havia acontecido na sua manhã. E comentava das muitas coisas que os dois poderiam fazer juntos naquela tarde se ele não tivesse tantas obrigações a cumprir. 

Dorothy não gostava de ficar tanto tempo longe de Quatre. Isso a incomodava demais. Mas decidiu não falar mais nada sobre o assunto das colônias e seus trabalhos pois isso a aborrecia demais. 

"Quando foi que comecei a ficar assim mais egoísta e ciumenta do que já sou?" (pensou ela indignada)

Quadre deixou que Dorothy visse a franca admiração que havia em seus olhos. Ele a amava e não deixava de transmitir isso para ela. Seja por suas palavras ou pelo seu silencio. Naquele momento ele começou a perceber o péssimo gosto do chá.

- Que é que há com esse chá? 

Dorothy sentiu-se ofendida.

- Esse é o chá de todos os dias.

Mas nos seus olhos ele percebia que ela se sentia culpada.

- Que há nessa xícara, Dorothy?

- Chá, meu amor.

- Com um ligeiro gosto de que?

Ela voltou-se para ele, ruborizando-se ligeiramente.

- Não o beba, Quatre. Tem feitiço.

- Feitiço! (exclamou ele fitando-a sem compreender, e depois caiu numa súbita gargalhada.)

Dorothy falou baixinho e triste: 

- Foi para trazer você mais junto de mim. Há uma mulher, que mora recentemente aqui perto, que conhece muitas simpatias. Ela me disse que este traria você para junto de mim em casa todos os fins-de-semana. 

- Mas Dorothy... 

- Não me olha sim. (colocou a cabeça sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços) Eu estou muito chateada. Não agüento o fato de você passar tanto tempo trabalhando. Você está passando muitos dias fora. 

- Eu sei... isso também me chateia. Não gosto de vê-la assim. (disse ele amargurado)

- Perdoe-me Quatre.

- Pelo quê? Compreendo o que sente. O problema que enquanto eles não decidirem sobre o que fazer quanto aos recursos das cidades, fico tendo que estar presente em quase todos os processos de reconstrução. 

Levantou a cabeça e a apoiou sobre uma das mãos e o olhou.

- Eu compreendo. Eu que estou sendo egoísta demais. ( olhou para a xícara sobre a mesa) Eu vejo que só ando pensando em mim.

- Não é verdade. (inclinou-se ele at Dorothy e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela.) Não pense assim. Essa é uma das muitas situações que já passamos e superamos juntos. E vamos superar esse desafio. 

Dorothy o olhou e suspirou. Sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu sei... Eu confio em você.

Ela viu a hora e disse-lhe que estava atrasado. Perderia a condução para a colônia L4. 

- Não se preocupe... (disse ele, colocando uns fios de cabelo de Dorothy atras de sua orelha.) 

- Mas você tem que ir. Todos os administradores o esperam. Vão pensar que estou te prendendo aqui. O que eu não nego que tenho uma vontade enorme de te prender nessa casa. (disse ela, séria. Fazendo subir uma de suas sobrancelhas)

Quatre sorriu. Indireitou-se sobre a cadeira e voltou a tomar o chá.

- Deixá-los esperar. Ainda mais que... (sorriu ele sutilmente para Dorothy) eu tenho um profundo respeito por feitiços. 

Dorothy suspirou e depois sorriu pra ele.

Dia seguinte. Colônia L4...

Em sua caminhada, Quatre via que tudo estava tranqüilo. As pessoas já não precisavam sentir medo. _"A paz finalmente chegou." _

- Quatre! A reunião já está pra começar. - disse um homem que aparentava ser de pouco estatus social.

- Sim... eu irei já. Obrigado. 

Depois de dizer isso, Quatre seguiu calmamente em direção ao estabelecimento onde aconteceria uma das muitas reuniões presente na colônia. Mesmo com o término da guerra, muita coisa ainda se tinha pra resolver entre a Confederação; que se mantinha firme em relação a se prevenirem de conflitos futuros. Por ter tido muito êxito nas lutas passadas utilizando um dos Gundam, Quatre acabou se tornando um dos principais administradores da colônia onde a maior parte de sua família vive.

Forçando-o a ficar muito tempo fora de casa, o que o deixava grandemente perturbado. Não gostava de ficar tanto tempo longe de sua esposa, que por estar distante, lhe escrevia inúmeras cartas. No caminho acaba encontrando-se com seu pai. 

- Pai? Participar dessa reunião? 

- Sim... Mas vim mais com a intenção de encontrá-lo. 

- Verdade? E qual o motivo de querer isso?

- Estou preocupado. Você anda muito envolvido nessas questões políticas. Não creio que seja bom para você.

- Agradeço a preocupação mas estou bem. Sei o que faço. 

- Sim, entendo. 

Após dizer isso, o pai de Quatre olhou ao redor e decidiu parar perto de uma ponte. Quatre o observava. Conhecia-o e sabia o que ele iria dizer; e gostaria que não o fizesse. 

- Você realmente se casou com aquela mulher, meu filho? - disse ele olhando as plantas ao longe que se movia no balanço do vento. 

Triste com a forma que seu pai o havia feito a pergunta, respondeu-lhe:

- Como todos nós (começou ele pousadamente) minha esposa recebeu um nome. Dorothy. Muito mais agradável de ouvir do que "aquela mulher". 

Quatre surpreende seu pai com aquelas palavras. Deixando-o um pouco imóvel; sem fala.

- Quanto à sua pergunta pai, casei com Dorothy porque a amo com devoção.

- Então (perguntou o pai) ela é ainda sua mulher? Suas palavras me diz que ainda vive com ela. Pensei que você tivesse dito algum tempo atras que ela estava morando longe e que se mantia fora dessa colônia.

- Não é ela que mora longe; sou eu que estou há muito tempo fora de casa. Entendeu-me erradamente, pai.

Seu pai fica em silêncio e Quatre se lembra que uma das cartas de Dorothy está em seu bolso. Retirando-a do bolso, começava ele a lê-la novamente. Percebendo que o perfume de Dorothy se mantinha no envelope.

_Querido:_

_Choro ao escrever, pois sinto como se você estivesse me deixando. _

_Sinto tanto a sua falta. Não permita que coisas desnecessárias o leve para longe de mim. _

_Quando sentir saudades de mim, volte para casa. __lembre-se que meu coração espera pelo seu. _

_Você, meu marido, tem uma esposa que fica lembrando os beijos do homem com quem casou e _

_que espera fervorosamente sua volta._

__

_Volte logo para mim, meu amado._

_Dorothy_

__

Repondo com cuidado a carta de volta ao seu bolso, ele respirou fundo. Voltou seu olhar para seu pai que se mantinha em silencio e começou...

- Garanto-lhe, papai que ela é, e sempre será minha esposa. Aceite isso. 

Ao terminar o que havia dito ao seu pai, Quatre seguiu em direção a reunião que há tempos havia começado. 

_"Percebo agora que... sempre estarei lutando. (ao se lembrar da carta de Dorothy) E vejo que a única paz que conquistamos de estar perto das pessoas que amamos. _

__

_Eu sinto grandemente sua falta, minha amada. Minha Dorothy... Espera-me pois... logo, logo estarei em casa". _

__

FIM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi pessoal! 

Eu me chamo Penélope e este é meu primeiro fic completo que faço. . E estou muito feliz! Adorei ter feito essa estória, pois sou muito fã do personagem Quatre e eu queria muito fazer uma estória com ele! Sei que esse meu primeiro fic num tá lá muito bom mas... prometo no futuro caprichar! 

Também sou super fã de CDZ, Escaflowne, SailorMoon... Espero futuramente fazer fics desses animes também que tenho grande carinho! 

Aproveito o momento para agradecer a minha amiga Graça que está sempre dizendo para eu continuar os fics que faço! E está sempre me dando a maior força com todos os trabalhos e projetos que crio! Muito obrigada! E agradeço muito também... a Niele, Mega, Andréa, Pipe... Que estão sempre prontas pra me ajudar!! Vocês são pessoas Maravilhosas!! 

Desejo pra todas vocês vitória e muitas felicidades!

_**Para todos os leitores de fics e que amam animes,**_

**__**

**_Um Big Abraço!! _**

**__**


End file.
